Inside Job: A Little Toy Story
by WDTHinter
Summary: Set in between Toys Story and Toy Story 2, Andy's cousin Julius is coming to visit for a few months, bringing with him his own toys a lots of fun. But one mysterious, elusive toy catches the special attention of the gang and so they decide to investigate...
The Inside Job: A Toy Story fanfic

It was another bright and beautiful morning in Andy's house. Woody and Buzz and all the others were talking about what could be in the large box that mom had deposited in the living room while Andy was still sleeping. So Buzz and the toy soldiers devised a plan to uncover the secret of the mystery box, because it could be a new toy and they wanted to know who was going to join them in their happy, little world. Wanting to greet the toy, the soldiers descended the stairs with ropes, always on the lookout so that no human would set his eyes on them being in motion. But in the living room, there were lots of different moving cartons too. "I sure hope we're not moving!" said Buzz as he checked the situation, but as he said that he saw the adults carrying the boxes inside the house and not away from it. Was someone moving in with us? he thought. They froze in place as they heard different footsteps and then some humans. There were two people that they hadn't seen before, talking to Andy's mom. "I'm so glad that you will take him for the next three months, I just don't know how to thank you. We really need to take this job and it's such a pity that we can't take Julius with us." "It's nothing! Then again, what are sisters for? Julius is going to have lots of fun with Andy and Molly and their large toy collection. The three months are going to go by in no time, Julius!" said Mrs. Davis to her brother and his wife. Behind them, a little boy of about three years of age with blond, combed hair and blue eyes, peeked shyly into the living room. So that's what all the fuss was about! They thought. But nonetheless, their mission wasn't over. They still wanted to find out what the large, bright box was housing. Maybe a large play set or a castle for the action figures? Sarge entered the box and it was dark inside. All he could see was a large body made of white plastic that had the cryptic words "Fisher-Price" written on it, but it was too dark to see anything else, so he went back to the others and they greeted Julius in his newly furnished room. That is where the little rascal played with them and it was a whole lot different. Julius was a little wild, but not unruly or mean. He was just very little, but had a great deal of imagination and he also brought some of his own toys with him. A large, fierce-looking insect man action-figure and a cute, brown plush rattlesnake were among Julius' own toys and soon, Andy, Molly and Julius mixed their toys and played with all of them together. Only after a few days someone noticed that the toy in the big, great box had not come out to play. Actually, no one had seen it since Julius moved in, so another mission was to be carried out. Mission Find "Fisher-Price". Two days later, when Julius was taking a bath and took one of his bath toys with him, the rubber ducky noticed that something was standing next to the toilet in the bathroom. A plastic bowl whose body was obscured by a towel lying on top of it, but a part of an inscription could be seen on it: "er-Price". Rubber ducky reported to duty and told them about the secret inhabitant of the bathroom. What could it be? They asked themselves. No one had a clue and in the evening, they decided to find out by sneaking into the bathroom, but it was locked. So they waited and waited. Julius was in there and was making weird noises all the time, like he was doing something very exhausting. After a while, some happy music was heard and the door opened and Julius walked out again, looking happy and content. What was all that about? They walked in and in the middle of the room, there it was: the strange, new toy. It looked like a miniature toilet, but with a smiling face on its toilet tank. There was also a blue plastic lid on it, just like in a real toilet. They approached the strange toy, not knowing how one could play with a little toilet.

"We are the toy committee and we would like to welcome you to Andy's house! You've been hiding from us for a while, but now we are here to formally greet you and accept you into our toy community" said Mr. Potato Head.

"Oh, hello, there! I didn't expect anyone to greet me other than Julius today. It's a pleasure to meet you all." the toy said. All of the toys introduced themselves and what they were for. And in the end, the question begged itself of what their new friend could actually do.

"How can a kid actually play with a little toilet? I'm sorry, but I don't get it. What are you exactly" said Slinky. Proudly, the little toilet told them:  
"I am the Fisher-Price My First Toilet Training Potty! When a kid has to go potty, I'm always there! Julius sits on me and pees and poops inside me. When he's done, I play some music for my boy to celebrate that he went to the potty!"

"What? He poops inside you? And you call that a game? I don't believe any of this, you're pulling our plastic legs, Fisher." said Woody, but the potty replied:

"I'm not. Actually, he just went. Come on, take a look." and with these words, he lifted the blue lid to reveal the contents of his bowl: a steaming, little pile of poop, lying there in a brine of the little boy's pee.

"And you enjoy it when Julius does that to you?" asked Bo.

"Of course I do. It's what I was made for and that's the way that Julius plays with me. Don't you wait for Andy to come and play with you all day until he's finally there?" they nodded.

"It's the same way with me and Julius. It's the highlight of my day when he comes and visits me. Sometimes, Molly also visits me and tinkles inside me, though Andy's butt has never graced me with his presence. He's probably much too big now to go on a training potty. But who knows, maybe one day he might be curious and also place something inside me. I'd like that. But aside from that, I'm still Julius' toy through and through and I love it!"

"I guess we should all reconsider our notions of what it means to be someone's toy, folks." said Woody and they rejoiced and talked and laughed some more so long until Julius' poop had lost all of its natural warmth inside of Fisher. But one of the toys still wasn't convinced. A miniature monster, about the size of a marble, waited in the bathroom for the others to leave until Julius had to go again. In the meantime, Andy had found the full potty and emptied it in the toilet, while shaking his head over his little cousin's carelessness. But before he flushed, he took off his pants and also wanted to go to the big toilet. He noticed that Fisher's lid could be taken off and so he used it for himself, planting himself on it and letting go. A few drops of pee could be heard trickling into the water below, before a big splash interrupted the silence. Another, smaller splash and Andy was done pooping, wiped his butt and flushed his and Julius' poop down. Andy had put the lid back onto Fisher and left it open. He washed his hands and in the process, knocked the little monster down. It fell right into the bowl of Fisher and the lid closed shut because of the impact. He was trapped in a potty and the only way to get him out would be to warn the other toys of it! Unfortunately, Fisher didn't notice the little piece of plastic landing inside of him, for he was used to droppings of a larger magnitude. The rubber ducky had seen this though and tried to get out of the bathtub, but it took her an exceedingly long time to jump out and into the playroom. There, she got the gang together to rescue their friend and they all went to the bathroom. Fisher was startled when he heard what had happened and opened his lid. Just as Woody wanted to climb into it to get the monster out, the door opened and he fell flat on the tiled floor. It was Julius and Molly, dressed in their pajamas, getting ready for bed. Both brushed their teeth and washed their faces, while Mrs. Davis stood in the door. When they were finished, Molly went to bed, but Mrs. Davis asked Julius something on the way out: "Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?"

"Ummm….yeah! I should go potty before bed, Auntie!" he answered and went over to Fisher.

"Good boy! Call me when you're done, OK?"

And the little monster's fate was set. Woody and Buzz whispered to each other if they should reveal themselves to Julius just like they did with Sid, but decided not to. Even though what was happening to the marble-sized monster was terrible, Julius wasn't doing it deliberately to hurt him. He just had to go. Julius was tinkling and while he did that, he picked up Woody and Buzz and played with them. His playful demeanor and childish smile convinced them once more not to frighten him. It was his nature to do this and Fisher's to hold his poop. The little monster shouldn't have been here and this is when they finally understood Mrs. Davis' rule of no toys in the bathroom. Julius shut his eyes and pressed hard, until his poop landed in Fisher's potty bowl with a little splash. "Auntie, I'm dooooone!" said the little boy and he was cleaned and put to bed, but not before Fisher's contents were emptied into the big toilet. They all whispered goodbye as their friend was flushed down the drain along with the excretions of the toddler. And from then on, visiting Fisher in the bathroom was only strictly allowed after Julius had went inside of him and when he had been emptied, but sometimes Julius still forgot to tell his aunt that he went. That was when no toy was allowed in the bathroom to prevent another tragedy. But for Fisher, it wasn't all that bad. After all, he still had Julius and Molly to look forward to. Every day.


End file.
